


Slow Dancing in the Dark

by 0_TheNonPoet_0



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur needs a hug, Dancing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, merlin has anxiety, uther sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_TheNonPoet_0/pseuds/0_TheNonPoet_0
Summary: Merlin never asked to be the dance partner to the University’s football star and trust fund baby, Arthur Pendragon, but you don’t always get what you wish for.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’ve been gone for a while (school and shit) and I’ve gotten out of the habit of writing which is NOT a good thing for me. I’m now back and plan on writing more! I hope you enjoy! -Poet

Leaves and biting chill winds swirled around Merlin as he walked into the third class of the day. He took the scarf from his neck and wrapped it around his freezing hands. It was a surprisingly cold autumn this year he thought to himself. It was barely the end of September and the leaves were already shifting from green to orange and red and caking the sidewalks in large masses. He walked down the hall and opened the door to meet the eyes of his dance professor sitting on his desk waiting for his students to pile in. Merlin smiled at the young teacher and sat down in his normal spot and began to wait as well. He was normally the first one to class. Merlin took out his notebook and pen and waited for everyone to walk in and break the silence between him and the professor. He could almost feel each tick of the clock in his bones. 

Three minutes passed before the rest of the class entered the room. It was a Monday and many of them were still riding the effects of a hangover or a buzz despite it being 11 o’clock in the morning. Merlin sighed in relief and relaxed in his seat. He finally looked up at his professor, making sure no eye contact would occur. The professor stood up on his desk and jumped off with a thud that echoed throughout the room. 

“All right class. I have an announcement that I’ve neglected to inform you on in your syllabus for this class.” He announced.   
The class looks around at one another, asking what the hell was on the syllabus in the first place. Merlin eyes narrowed and waited for the memrmering to die down in the room.

“As your final for this class, you will need to perform a routine that encompasses at least five and at most eight of the styles of dance we will cover in this class. Now, don’t scramble to pick partners, I’ve already decided your partners and you can grab a copy of the list after class.” 

Merlin was shaking after those words left his mouth.   
He didn’t understand why a partner project would be the final. This was not what he signed up for. He buried his face in his hands and breathed deeply. Merlin wiped the sweat from his forehead and tried to the best of his abilities to pay attention to the lesson with minimal success. As soon as he heard the professor tell everyone to get out of his class, he shoved his notebook back into his bag and rushed up to grab the sheet of partner list. He shoved the list into his bag and briskly walked out of the building. 

He wrapped his scarf around his neck and tried to navigate his way to the nearby coffee shop. His stomach was growling and he rushed to make sure no one could hear it. He looked at the ground and tried to think about what to do about the dance project. He could ask to do an alternate assignment, but that might make him look cowardly. Even though he really was. He could ask to do a solo performance privately. Definitely not. That just sounds weird when you say it out loud he thought to himself. He felt the lump in his throat grow with each improbable way to attempt to get out of the project. What if he messed up? What if his partner was more advanced? He knew many people in that class were going to be professionals as soon as they graduated. His breath hitched, his thoughts jumbled, and his glasses fogged. His mind went fuzzy and the world around him became distant. He gripped his arms and tried to control his emotions. He closed his eyes briefly and tried to walk faster. 

Suddenly, a painful force came in contact with his face. He was knocked to his side and he felt the blood run down his nose. Merlin tried to look around and see what hit him. His vision was blurry with tears and his face ached. He watched as someone rushed over to him and looked down on him. The man looking down on him was beautiful. From what he could see of it anyway. The man's face was gentle and full of concern. 

“Hey, you okay mate? You had a nice fall.” the man said trying to soothe Merlins wimpers. 

Merlin blushed at his words and nodded his head. The man smiled and started to extend his hand until a voice caught his attention.

“Hey, Arthur! What’s the hold up? Trying to comfort the poof? Do you know ‘em or somethin’?” a rugged voice asked, full of hate and form of disgust Merlin never heard before. 

The man, who he now knows is named Arthur, soothing face then turned into a face of matched disgust and grabbed the ball that was next to Merlin’s head.   
“No, it’s nobody. Watch your head next time.” he said, sneering at Merlin. 

Merlin got up and tried to continue on his original route. His legs wobbled and his nose kept dripping blood onto his sweater.   
He entered the coffee shop, ordered quickly, and sat down with his muffin trying to process what just happened. He rubbed his throbbing temples and sipped from his tea. Since he already felt like shit and knew that any other way out of it is impossible, better now than never to look at the list and figure out his partner. Merlin pulled out the crumpled paper and straightened it out to the best of his abilities. He examined the blotchy and wrinkled paper for his name. Merlin found his and his partners name. He didn’t recognize the name. He ran his fingers through his hair and wiped his nose. Still blood. He sighed and leaned back in his chair until his head made a thud against the wall. He really couldn’t think straight with the amount of blood leaking out of his nose. His mind turned to thoughts of the performance for dance class. His stomach turned and his palms started to sweat with each passing image in his mind of what could go wrong. 

He ruffled his hair and tried to push that far from his mind as well. He had other issues to deal with at the moment. He started taking small sips from his coffee and tore apart his muffin before quickly devouring most of it within a minute. The steam from the coffee wasn’t nearly as noticeable as before and he felt brave enough to take bigger sips. He slowly finished off his drink and made his way back to his dorm. Merlin felt a wash of relief when he saw it was in sight. He could imagine just a quiet night alone to study. A place where he could lay on his bed and forget about the world and gain the energy to move on with the rest of his day. For Merlin, anytime to let his mind go blank was quality time to him.

Merlin walked back to his dorm room and flug his bag down on his bed before collapsing on top of it. He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. He had one last class for the day at 2 o’clock so he had some time to organize his thoughts before his epidemiology class. He looked back at his bag and sighed. He couldn't put it off anymore, he needed to find out who his dance partner is. Sluggishly, he reached into his back and grabbed the crumpled paper. He examined each name on the list before he reached his name. He dropped the paper, mouth open and his chest tightened.

Myrddin Wyllt- Arthur Pendragon

“Fuckin hell.” he stamers. Turns out the day could get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin had time to sit and think about it, and it still left a poor taste in his mouth. It had to be a cruel joke he thought. It had to be. He spent the rest of the day thinking about what was going to happen. Spending time in and outside of class holding and being held by the guy who left him bleeding on the sidewalk. That part wasn't even the worst to Merlin. The worst was how sincere he looked right before. Arthur looked like he cared for a moment. For a moment in him, his eyes shone with empathy and compassion. It was a lie and Merlin knew it. It had to be. 

Merlin rubbed his hands together as he walked into the ivy covered building. Unlike his dance class, there were always a few people earlier than Merlin to class. He walked up the stairs to his usual seat in the back left corner of the room. He took out his notebook and waited for the rest of the class to pile in. He clicked his pen and looked deeply into the lines of the paper. He was so happy that he had this class right before his dance class with Arthur. Then again, just about any class was better than facing him. 

What if he doesn’t like him? Why does he even care if he likes him? He kicked himself in the head mentally and bit his lip. What if he makes a big scene about dancing with him and storms out in front of the whole class. Would they laugh? Could he even go back after that? What i-

“Hey mate, could you stop clicking your pen like that? It’s super annoying” a man said a few rows in front of him. He mumbled an apology and looked down. 

Shame was near the point of bubbling into tears until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the kind face of his friend Gwen smiling down on him.

“Hey twink! Did you get the paper done?” she asked, smiling brightly. His face warmed and he giggled. 

“We don’t have anything due yet, it’s only the first week.” 

“Well, I got a head start and I need some help editing it.” she said. He rolled his eyes at her over achieving nature. He rolled his eyes and took the pen she was writing with out of her hands.

“How do you even know what to write about? We haven’t learned anything yet. There is no way it says so on the sybulbs.” Merlin said, holding the pen above Gwen’s head and she tries to grab it. 

“It says we can write about any medical phenomenon of our own choice and to do the research on what it does to the body, how it’s caused, and the effects it has had on people in the past. Turns out, inbreeding is not only gross, but it ruined many royal houses of Europe.” she explained, giving up on her attempt to get her pen back. 

Merlin chuckled and set her pen back down her color coded notes. He ran his fingers through his hair and breathed deeply. 

“Are you okay by the way? You didn’t message me back last night after I asked about your dance class.” Gwen asked, her voice comforting. He buried his face into his hands and groaned. 

“We have to perform with a partner as a part of the final exam. Not too thrilled about it.” 

“Well who's your partner? Can’t be that bad, right?” she asked

“His name is Arthur Pendragon, he kicked a football in my face yesterday.” he said, holding his head up. Gwen’s eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. This look sent a chill down Merlin’s spine.

“Don’t you know who that is? He was the guy who made this university’s football team what it is. Before he came, we were nothing and lost to the most basic of teams. He changed that and he’s kinda famous for it. Plus, his father is a stupid rich. He runs a stock firm in London, I think.” she whispered, trying to keep others from hearing her. Merlin’s eyes widened and his heart started to pound in his chest. 

“Plus, I hear he’s a bit of an asshole. Real standoffish type, ya know? Hey, don’t freak out about it, he probably won’t show up to class much anyway. You feeling okay, Merlin?” she asked.  
He nodded before sinking down into his seat and waited for class to start.

~

Merlin made his way to his dance class while doing his best to push the things Gwen said from his mind. He rushed to the room and sat down quickly and quietly waited. Every person who walked in gave Merlin a mini heart attack thinking it was Arthur. Five minutes went by without a sign of him and he breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Gwen was right. The professor walked in and faced the waiting class. 

“Today, we will just be going over basic forms of dance and music. Come, follow me to the studio.” he said walking toward the whitle tile room covered in many mirrors. Everyone got up and followed the professor to the room.

“Now, I will be playing some easy classical music and we will go over footwork and movement of the body. Get with your partners.” he said walking over to the outdated boombox. 

Merlin felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around quickly. He blushed as he saw the face in front of him. His blue eyes glimmered like a lake and his blond hair was playfully messy. Merlin stood in awe of how pretty he looked. 

“So, you’re Merlin Right? Pretty odd name there. I’m going to give you a warning right now, these are new shoes and I don’t want them messed up. So if you could not step on my toes, that would be a real pleasure, mate.” Arthur said with a tone of refinement and supriotry. Merlin meekly nodded and made his way to a corner with Arthur. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked forward to the professor.

“Okay, grab your partner's waist and sway side to side. Good, now move in rhythm to the music.”  
Merlin let Arthur put his hands on his waist and he instinctively wrapped his arms around his neck. Blushing, he quickly loosened his grip on Arthur’s neck. Arthur looked off into the ceiling. He was far away from the situation.

“Okay, now move your feet slowly to the music. One two three, one two three, left foot right foot. Terren, Terren no wai-” he trailed off to a group in the front of the class. 

Arthur swayed Merlin side to side. His touch was gentle and his movements were subtle. Merlin felt every finger twitch on his waist and his heart was a drum. He wanted to stay like this. It was a sort of embrace and he loved every moment of it. His memory of yesterday drifted far from his mind and he was lost in the swaying and the notes of the piano that flew out of the boombox. Merlin felt a wave of warmth go through him and smiled to himself.

“What are you smiling for?” Arthur snapped, his gripping tightening around Merlins waist. The warmth left his body and he froze, stepping on Arthur's new shoes. His mouth dried and he felt stuck in time.

“Look what you did!” Arthur shouted “Argh! You got mud all over them! Be more careful next time, they’re worth more than you.”

Merlin stood in shock as he looked around the room. Everyone was watching. Everyone.HIs chest tightened, his breath hitched, and every sound was becoming too much to bear. He had to leave. Right now. Merlin ran out, pushing past those who stood in his way and past the glass doors to the swirling autumn winds. He ran to the nearest park bench and sat down, head in his hands and breathing frantically. 

What the hell was that he thought. Why did he let himself get so close to Arthur. He doesn’t even know him and what he has heard and seen of him left little to admire. Yet he was drawn closer and closer to him. Signing up for dance was a mistake. Ceramics sounded far better in his head from the start. He shook his head trying to forget the choice and the class. He felt tears trickle out of his eyes and he let them fall, silenting sobbing with only himself to soothe. 

“Hey, you alright? You ran out really fast.'' The voice behind him asked, a soft tone in the voice. Merlin looked behind him to find Arthur, face full of worry. Merlin quickly wiped away his tears and cleared his throat. 

“Yes, thank you.” Merlin said standing up to face Arthur. Arthur handed Merlin a black bag with purple embroidery on the front. It was his bag. He must have left it in the room he thought. He took the bag out of Arthur's hand and he looked down awkwardly.

“I’m sorry, that was a really stupid thing to say. I guess first impressions aren’t my thing.” he said laughing nervously. Merlin still looking down mumbled a acceptance of his apology. Arthur looked at him, regret in his eyes. 

“Let’s go get some lunch. I want to make it up to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Depression is a bitch.

Merlin shifted in his seat and tried to avoid eye contact with Arthur who sat across from him. Arthur looked deep into his eyes, analyzing every shade of blue. Awkwardness crept down each of them and they sat in silence in the small restaurant. A young girl walked up to their table with a smile on her face.  
  
“Hello, my name is Anna and I’ll be your server today. Can I start you two off with some drinks?” she asked.  
  
“Water with lemon.” Arthur said without looking at her. She smiled and shifted her attention to Merlin.

  
“And for you sir?”  
  


“A strawberry lemonade please?” he asked her. She smiled again and wrote down both orders in her little black book.

  
“Okay, I’ll get those for you in a few minutes.” she said before turning away. Merlin thanked her and looked at Arthur. He shifted under Arthurs gaze and he bit his lip.  
  
“I’m not always an ass, you know?” he blurted out. Merlin looked at him.

“I mean it. I’m normally nice.” Merlin rolled his eyes at this.  
  
“I don't fully believe that. Every encounter I've had with you has resulted in an injury to me in one way or another. How the hell am I supposed to believe that?” Merlin snapped. Arthur was taken aback by this, but quickly regained himself.

“I know and you’re right, but in my defence you did step on my shoes which I told you not to do.” he laughed nervously. Merlin crossed his arms and looked disapprovingly at him. Anne came back, drinks in hand.

“Are you both ready to order?” she asked. Arthur looked at her and smirked.

“Yeah, two fish and chips please, love.” he said with a smile. She blushed and quickly wrote it down and dashed off to the kitchen. Merin felt his stomach drop and tighten.  
  
“I bet you’re used to that.” Merlin sneered.

“Hey, don’t assume I’m some fuck-boy, okay? You know what they say about assuming? Anyways, I really want to make it up to you. I was an ass and I want to start over.” Arthur stuck out his hand.

“Hi, my name is Arthur Pendragon. I’m a business major and I play football.” he smiled. Merlin took his hand and shook it.

“Hello, my name is Merlin and I’m a nursing major. I enjoy reading and hanging with my mates.” Merlin said, smiling back at Arthur. They both giggled and slowly let go of each others hands. Arthur rubbed the back of his neck and breathed deeply.  
  
“So...a nurse? What made you decide that?” Arthur asked sheepishly. Merlin took a sip of his sweet drink before answering.

“You care?” he asked with a slight bite in his tone.

“Maybe I do.” Arthur shot back. Merlin leaned back in his chair and thought for a bit.  
  
“Well, when I was younger my mother was very sick. She always seemed to have something wrong with her. It seemed to move on its own. First it was her blood, then her liver, and it all ended with her having seizures. The moment I saw her on the couch beginning to start having one of her seizures, I vowed that I would go into the medical field so I can help her along with others like her.” Merlin choked out , holding back tears.  
Arthur's face remained neutral, but his eyes were soft. Merlin looked away for a moment to compose himself.  
  
“A pretty noble reason.” Arthur said flatly, but he had a soft look in his eyes. Merlin was about to respond, but Anne caught both his and Arthur’s attention first.

She dropped off their fish and chips and gave them a quick smile before walking away. Arthur’s eyes widened and he made quick use of his hands. He began digging into the food almost like an animal. Merlin tried to look away from the sight, but he couldn’t. 

Every smack of his lips and crunch was an inch closer to Merlin busting out laughing and making a scene in the restaurant. He looked down at his food and took a few bites, to distract from it to no avail. He let a small giggle slip out in between his own bites. Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin.

“What is so funny?” he demanded. Merlin wanted to stop his giggling and answer, but he was too far gone.

“It’s just that I’ve never seen a high profile athlete suck down a whole tray of fish and chips as fast as you just did.” he mustered out, trying to calm his laughter. Arthur put down his food and looked Merlin in the eyes.  
  
“Are you saying I’m fat?!” he roared, seeming ignoring the few heads that turned their way. Merlin felt their eyes and arched his back.

“No, but you do eat like a starving man who just walked into a buffet. Plus, your thick, not fat. Major difference.” he said with a sense of confidence that was rare to him. Arthur rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water.

“You’re one to talk about starving men. You look like a man who has been living off crackers for most of his life.” he said, with a finger pointing at Merlins small frame. Merlin blushed and smiled into his hand.

“Hey, what I said was a compliment. Thick is a great thing to be in my opinion anyway. You’re just being rude.” Merlin said, smiling.

Both of them were soon lost in laughter and time seemed to slow down around them. Arthur’s laughter slowed down and he was able to compose himself. He wiped away tears from his eyes and looked at Merlin.

“I haven’t had a good laugh in a while, we should do this again.” Arthur said with a smile still plastered on his face. Merlin nodded in agreement and let his giggles slow down as well.

Arthur walked up to go pay and Merlin sat in his chair, smiling to himself. He also hasn’t had a good laugh like that in a while.Merlin had a sudden cold chill run down his spine. He felt like someone was watching him, laying in wait like a cat. He looked behind him and saw a man suddenly pull his head back behind the menu. Merlin looked away again and then waited a few moments before swiftly turning his head around. He saw a phone come down behind the menu and wait in silence again. He took one final bite of his food and rushed to meet Arthur at the front desk. Arthur paid and both men walked out of the resurant and faced each other.

“That was a lot of fun, Merlin. You’re not as big as an idiot as I fisrt thought.” Arthur confessed

“And you’re as big as an ass, bastard, moron, meat-head, arrogent, self-cen-”

“Okay, I think I get the idea.” he huffed as he cut Merlin off. Merlin laughed and looked at the ground for a moment.  
  
“Hey, someone was taking pictures of me in there,”Merlin said. Arthur’s face paled and he looked in the window for a second before turning back to Merlin.  
  
“I didn’t see anyone.” he stuttered “Hey, I’ll see you in class tomorrow. Bye!” Arthur blurted out rushing in the opposite direction of Merlin. 

Merlin was left in a whirlpool of questions and came up with very little answers. What could be the meaning of it? He began to walk back to his dorm room confused, uneasy, but pleasantly surprised.


	4. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have news

Hey guys! I know it’s been WAYYYYYY too long since I’ve published a chapter. Since the third chapter, I had a really bad depressive episode that lasted for 3 weeks, and then quarantine took up so much of my time with house work and homework. Some good news though, this is my last week of school before my senior year ends and I have my next chapter all planned out and it’ll be ready by about Sunday night or sooner along with regular posting. New chapter soon! Stay safe, my dudes! -Poet


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! I’ll be posting very soon!-Poet

“You what?!” Gwen screamed through the phone. Merlin flinched and looked up, rolling his eyes and smiling.

“It wasn’t a date, Gwen. It was more of a ‘I’m  
sorry I was such a cockhead to you after only knowing you for 20 minutes’ kind of dinner. Besides, I doubt he would go after me anyway.” Merlin explained. 

He felt his chest sink a little as he said the end of his sentence. He shook his head and tried to put it out of his mind. Why the hell should he care if Arthur would date him or not? Gwen interrupted him before he could answer his own question.

“I’m not too sure, Merlin. Pendragon doesn’t normally take out random people just because he was a dick to them. Maybe…he likes you” she cooed at Merlin to his neverending embarrassment. He tried to shake it to no success. 

“That is a very nice thought, Gwen. However, I have to go to work. Byeeee” He said with sarcasm and hung up the phone before Gwen could say another word. 

He continued his walk to the on-campus medical center. Merlin reached the ivy-covered walls and pushed the door open to see a large group of men lining the porcelain walls. He rushed to Gaius’ room and was met with an annoyed glance.

“I swear to you, these idiots break as many bones in fights as Boris Johnson makes me want to bash my fuckin’ head in. Don’t stand there for too long, it seems you’re going to be here for a while.” Gaius rubs his temples and groans lightly, 

“Grab those bandages and ice packs and treat him over there.” Gaius points at a tall man with long dark hair. Merlin grabbed his supplies and rushed over to the man. The man looks down on Merlin and smiles. 

“Sorry for all of this. I don’t think you’ve ever had to deal with so many people here at once.” The man laughed apologetically. Merlin laughed in return and shook his head.

It’s quite alright, it’s not so bad. How the hell did all of this happen anyway?” he asked. The man looked up and sighed deeply.

“There may or may not have been a slight disagreement over the rules of a small football game. Yelling, screaming, and soon fists went flying and now we’re all here.” The man explained with a twinge of embarrassment. Merlin put some ice on a large forming bruise on the man's leg. He hissed slightly and cracked his neck. 

“I’m sorry, but this is going to sting a bit worse for you.” Merlin apologized as he applied peroxide to a small cloth.

“Do what you need to,” he hesitated, tensing up his body. Merlin began to clean up the bloody cut on the man’s shoulder. He hissed louder and bit his lip to distract from the pain. He looked up and back to Merlin.

“Hey, I’ve seen you hanging around Gwen. Are you her...Boyfriend?” he asked. Merlin scoffed and shook his head. 

“No no, she’s my best friend. I don’t believe she has a boyfriend. Then again, if she did get one I don’t believe she’ll be able to shut up about it. She is easily excitable like that.” Merlin smiled and started to patch up the man’s shoulder. The man was now blushing. 

“She seems very lovely. I would like to get to know her more. I know I might seem like a hot head with all these cuts, but this was mostly from pulling people apart. Could you….put in a good word for me?” he asked meekly. Merlin smirked at him and laughed. 

“Sure thing, what’s your name?” Merlin asked

“Lancalot,” he said. 

“Well, Lancelot, I’ll be sure to tell her about you. Mostly good things.” Merlin said and gave Lancelot an encouraging smile. “Looks like you’re all good. Now get. I have other people to take care of.” he joked. Lancelot gave Merlin a slight noogie and walked out of the small office. 

“Next” Merlin shouted out into the hallway. His heart began to beat rapidly as he saw Arthur walking toward him. Merlin moved out of the way and readied the peroxide to distract from his intense blushing. 

“Just...have a seat and show me your injuries.” he stuttered and grabbed his ice pack. He turned to face Arthur and Merlin swore he could have had a heart attack at what was in front of him. 

Arthur was shirtless and he was glistening with sweat and blood dripped down his defined body. Merlin looked away for a moment and silently wiped away the sweat and blood. He felt the small ripples of muscle under his hand and the tight skin covered in dried blood and dirt. 

“T-this might hurt a little.” he warned and placed the cloth on the wounds on Arthurs chest. Arthur bit his lip at the sting and the sight of it made Merlin’s mouth water. 

“Why so shy?” Arthur asked coyly. Merlin looked down and blushed a deep red. 

“I’m not being shy, I’m...just focused.” he lied. Arthur rolled his eyes and laughed at Merlin’s obvious embarrassment. 

“If you say so. You look rather cute like that.” he said. Merlin nearly dropped the bandages and looked up. 

“What?” Merlin asked. Arthur laughed and stood up after Merlin applied the bandages. 

“You heard me.” he licked his lips and stared at Merlin “I’ll see you in class on Monday.” he placed his hand on the wall and backed Merlin into the wall. 

Merlin’s heart was pounding like a drum and he could have sworn he was in a dream. He leaned in slightly and it seemed as though he might lean in as well. Arthur suddenly pulled away with his shirt in hand. Arthur smirked at him and walked out of the room. 

Merlin stood there for a minute and had to think of everything that had just happened. He touched his lips. He saw him lean in. Arthur was going to kiss him. He didn’t have time to think about this right now. He sighed as the long line seemed to round each corner. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

The leftover pollen from the summer that managed to remain until fall swept into Merlin’s eyes and into his nose. He rubbed his eyes and nose before letting out a long groan. He was still exhausted from the long night at the medical center. He tried to twist his body to stretch his back but his bag blocked him off. 

He ruffled his hair and mumbles swears under his breath. Merlin rolled his neck as he walked into the dance studio and made an attempt to slip to the back without being noticed. He thought he was successful until he felt a hand on his head and slightly massage his scalp. Merlin stifled a small moan at the touch. It was so relaxing. He turned around to find Arthur staring down on him. Merlin swallowed hard.

“Ready to dance, twinkle-toes?” he sarcastically asked, smiling. He was very amused by himself. Merlin rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

“ I’m always ready. The real question is if you and your toes are.” he shot back. Arthur smiled and gave a small laugh. 

Arthur shook off his jacket and began to stretch. Merlin’s eyes widened as he watched Arthur stretch and ready his body. The curves of tight muscle on his arms were on full display. From the start of his neck to his large, strong hands he was not unlike a roman statue. Merin’s mouth watered and he quickly set down his bag and set his own coat down next to Arthur’s. 

“Nice shirt, Merlin. Roll out of bed in that, didn’t you?” Arthur poked at Merlin. 

Merlin blushed and looked down at his shirt. It was a black shirt that was wrinkled with smeres of an unknown ointment. He forgot to change his shirt from work. 

“It’s been a long weekend.” he said weakly. Arthur’s face changed for a moment, but quickly changed back to his normal jovial, arrogant look that he displays with full pride. 

“Well, you need to learn to take a break every now and then. If you do that, you become less likely to forget to change out of whatever the hell is on that shirt.” Arthur laughed. 

Merlin tried to hide his smile, but failed horribly. He laughed so hard he had to hold onto Arthur.   
Arthur began laughing along with him. They were lost in their laughter and didn’t stop until people started to pour into the studio. 

Once they saw the group, Arthur quickly held himself up and cleared his throat while Merlin looked at him, feeling slightly embarrassed. The teacher walked in and started to bark his instructions to the class. Today: the class was going to learn the tango. The teacher pressed the button on the stereo and the warm, vibrant, and steady music echoed throughout the room. 

Watching closely to the instruction from the teacher, Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Arthur paused for a moment before squeezing his hand and putting his arm around his waist. 

They both took a deep breath and let the music flow through them. Arthur moved Merlin around the floor and Merlin let his legs wrap and unwrap around Arthur. Arthur took his hand off his waist and spun Merlin around gracefully. Arthur pulled Merlin in close and the rest of the room was gone in an instant. They spun around and moved with precision as the music continued

“You’re really good at this.” Merlin whispered. Arthur smiled and gave him a wink. Arthur pulled him in closer. 

“Want to see how good I am at this?” Arthur growled into Merlin’s ear. 

Suddenly, Merlin was off the ground and was being carried by Arthur. The brief moment of panic was gone and he let himself fly with Arthur and soared in the sounds around him. Arthur gently let him back down and grabbed Merlin’s leg and pulled forward and gave him a dip down and Merlin could have sworn his head touched the floor for a moment. 

He was lifted back up and his hands were instantly on Arthur's face holding him in place. Arthur closed his eyes and leaned his head into Merlin’s palm. He hummed and moved Merlin back toward their spot and looked deep into Merlin’s eyes. He mouthed something. Merlin wasn't sure what it was, but it didn’t matter to him at that moment. He knew the feelings behind the unspoken words.

The music slowed and Arthur began to move in close. Merlin’s heart was pounding hard and he felt himself move into him. Their foreheads touched and their lips were nearly touching as they realized the rest of the class was staring and clapping. Arthur scanned the room and let go of Merlin hastily. 

“Okay, I think we all know who are the real masters of this dance.” the teacher motioned to Merlin and Arthur. “That was enough for today! Have a great rest of your day”

Arthur quickly grabbed his stuff and left the room before anyone else had a chance to process the professors words. Merlin stood in the back in shock and filled with questions. He touched his lips and blushed. Merlin grabbed his stuff and walked out the studio pleasantly confused.


	7. Chapter 7

. Merlin stared down at the textbook and fought with every inch of his body to not throw it across the room and slam his head on the long table. He groaned and rubbed his temples, trying to focus on his assignment. 

One would think that looking at hurt and sick bodies at work would help him with his human anatomy. Maybe not, he thought. He leaned back on his chair and let his mind clear out. He wished he had a coffee to help him concentrate or to just warm his body up and give him the motivation to continue his work. 

Merlin’s mind wandered to Arthur and the dance class. His face grew hot and he bite his lip. Merlin knew that Arthur was going to kiss him. Nothing could convince him otherwise. His biggest questions were why? 

Why him? Why after the dance? Why did he only run after the class noticed them? Merlin sighed at the constant questions swarming his mind. He pulled out his phone and saw a message from Gwen. He smiled. 

-Not that it matters, but I’m one B+ away from jumping off the roof!- Gwen

-Let me guess, your world geography class? -Merlin

-NOBODY CARES ABOUT CYPRUS!!!!!!- Gwen

-No need to be rude to Cyprus. They didn’t do anything to hurt you - Merlin 

-Did to. They gave me a B+ on my exam! - Gwen

Merlin giggled to himself and rolled his eyes at her. 

-I’m sorry that brought your grade down from a 99 to at 94- Merlin

-you’re lucky I’m not with you! Anyway, how’s your studying going?- Gwen

Merlin looked back at his book and saw the list of unanswered questions. 

-I think my table has a permanent dent in it now - Merlin 

-That’s rough, buddy - Gwen 

\- Thanks for the help - Merlin

\- I never promised I was going to be helpful - Gwen

Merlin's attention shifted to the figure that suddenly appeared next to him. Arthur’s eyes were stoic and without a hint of the arrogant, tender smile. Merlin quickly went back to his phone.

-I’ll talk to you later!- Merlin

Merlin then shoved his phone in his pocket. 

“I figured I’d find you...here.” Arthur said with a sneer. Merlin flinched at his expression.

“What’s up with you?!” Merlin snapped. Arthur glared at him before scanning the room. What is he even looking for, Merlin thought. Arthur’s face loosened and he allowed a smile to come to his face.

“Nothing anymore” he smiled. Merlin felt his blood boil and his brain going through whiplash. 

“Are you mental?! How can you suddenly going from being nice and respectful to me to running away from me or being a total cunt to me?!” Merlin roared at Arthur. 

He didn’t care that others were shushing and staring at him. He was too angry. All his fear and nerves were fried. Arthur stared at him, visibly hurt and guilty. Arthur rubbed his neck and opened his mouth to speak. 

“That’s it, figure yourself out before you see me again. I’m leaving!” Merlin grabbed his stuff and turned to the door. Arthur grabbed his hand and tried to pull Merlin closer to him. 

“Merlin, wait! Let me explain myself!” He begged. 

Merlin was too angry and pulled himself away and made it way out of the library without looking back.   
Merlin sprinted through the heavy rain and made it all the way back to his dorm and shut the door behind him. He stripped off his wet clothes and curled up in his blanket, letting the tears slip out of his eyes and pool on his soft pillow. He wasn’t fully sure why he was crying. 

Maybe it was that he made a massive scene in public and made a fool of himself, it could have been that he was now cold and wet, or maybe it was Arthur. Probably all three. He tried to ignore everything and close his eyes and go to sleep. Sleep wasn’t going to come easy, but Merlin was determined to get some rest.

~ 

Merlin felt a pang on his window as he woke up from his deep nap. He rubbed his eyes and put some soft pajamas on consisting of a grey shirt and red sleep pants. He moved over to the window and looked out. 

All he was able to see was the dimly lit street lamps and the fat raindrops that fell on the ground below. He flinched as he saw a small rock hit his window. He felt fear go through him as I opened his window and looked around. 

“Hey! Come down here? Can we talk?” Merlin looked down to see a soaked Merlin below his window looking up at him. 

He quickly moved out of his room and down the winding staircase to the lobby. He rushed out and was outside in the rain. His shirt began to cling to him and he felt his body get colder. He ran to Arthur and stood in front of him, unsure of what to say or do. Arthur smiled.

“I’m guessing you have questions?” Arthur asked him. He gave an embarrassed smile. 

“Why the constant avoidance? Why the hot and cold treatment? Why do you act like you hate me around others, but when others see you, you act like I’m trash? Do you even respect or see me as a person with feelings too?!” Merlin cried out, failing to hold in his tears. 

Arthur gulped and grabbed a hold of Merlin’s face. Merlin felt his chest tighten and his stomach fill with butterflies. Arthur leaned in and kissed Merlin deeply and tenderly. Merlin kissed back and put his hands on Arthur’s arms. The kiss was slow and sweet. Arthur pulled away and smiled at Merlin’s breathless face. 

“I’m ready to explain everything”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Homophobia and child abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a lot of my emotions into this one. - Poet

Merlin poured the cup in front of Arthur full of pungent peppermint tea. Arthur shivered under the warm quilt Merlin gave him after berating him for getting out in the rain. Merlin looked at Arthur and frowned. He had no idea what to think anymore. One moment he's swinging around the dance room, having never felt more alive and warm, then another running away from the library, full of anger and hurt. Arthur has shaken him to his very core. Nothing made sense anymore to Merlin. He sat next to Arthur on the bed and twiddled his thumbs. Arthur took a sip of his peppermint tea and cringed slightly. 

"Trying to kill me, Merlin? This tea is far too hot for anyone to drink," he jabbed. Merlin looked away and Arthur's face fell.

"I'm sorry...I guess I need to explain myself now." he said with a sad tone in his voice.

"You guessed right," Merlin said flatly. Arthur took a deep breath and sipped his tea once again before setting it down on the nearby table. 

"Here's the story: when I was about 12 I got curious about sex and all things surrounding it like most people who hit puberty. So I began searching things related online. Nothing too outrageous for my age. Mostly things like 'French kissing' and things of the same ilk. However, I stumbled upon a naked man posing for a magazine. Then I realized I like it. I really liked it. He was just so beautiful and damn near flawless. In my mind, I wanted to be with him in the same way I saw with couples on TV. I dreamt of it and daydreamed about it at school. I was in my own personal fantasy land with this man I saw online. I know it sounds stupid, but I was 12, so don't judge me too hard." Arthur gave a nervous laugh. 

"Anyway, one thing led to another and I found out what masterbation was and that man in my mind was always there. Never leaving. I never even thought of women in that way. I tried, but I didn't like it. I love women, but not in that way. One day, my father came in and saw what I was doing while looking at that picture," Arthur shoved the quilt off his shoulders. He rolled his damp shirt collar back to reveal 3 small scars across his neck. Merlin felt his mouth dry out. 

"Yeah, he didn't like that very much. He got me on the ground and began to choke me. He was so strong and angry he sliced into my neck with his nails which lead to these scars coming into the world," Arthur said, without a hint of sadness or trauma. 

"I'm so sorry, Arthur!" Merlin croaked out, trying to swallow his tears. Arthur smiled and put his hand on Merlin's cheek, wiping away the forming tears. 

"Don't starting crying on me yet, Merlin. I'm not done yet." he joked. Merlin looked into his eyes and listened deeply.

"Well, after that I no longer had a computer and I was forced to totally involve myself with football. Not that I'm complaining, it was a release of sorts and I was away from my father. Years passed, and I was suddenly the biggest football player in my school. It felt amazing to be on top like that. People respected me and treated me seriously. It was nice. Around this time, I meet this other student named Tristian. He was a cute boy from the band. I swear he could charm and make anyone fall for him with his flute. I fell hard and fast for him and he did for me too. So we started dating in secret. He was my first love and my first time. I wanted to be with him forever back then," Arthur giggle, "Kinda silly, huh?"

"Word soon got around and my father got word of what was happening, " Arthur took his shirt off completely and pointed to a long scar on his shoulder and small lash scars across his back.

"He pushed me down the stairs which dislocated my shoulder and beat me with his belt. The buckle cut deep into my skin. He said he didn't want a fag in the family," Arthur was holding back tears, "And now, he has people spy on me to make sure I don't get with any man. I didn't even want to think about being with another man until I met you!" Merlin stared at Arthur, eyes wide and blush forming across his face.

"You were so cute, nerdy, and hopelessly stupid in the best of ways that I fell for you," Arthur looked down and wiped away his tears, "The person at the restaurant was with my father and was watching us, and I never know which students he pays off to watch me. He has me trapped, and I can only be really me when I'm with you and no one is around to watch me. Please don't think I hate you, I really like you. I want you and I want to cherish you. I hope you don't despise me," Arthur whimpered through his flowing tears. Merlin's head was rushing so fast he had no idea what to even think. No. No more thinking. Act. Merlin grabbed the sides of Arthur's face and kissed away the tears and moved to plant and small kiss on the tip of his nose. 

"I don't hate you. I care deeply for you and I want you too. I'm so sorry about what happened to you," he soothed Arthur, petting his hair. Arthur looked up and smiled.

"Want to sneak around with me? Like teenagers?" Arthur asked, giving Merlin a small smile. Merlin laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I would like that, you meathead," he purred into Arthur's ear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw picture of naked Trump...he got a little pp. Enjoy! -poet

"WHAT?!" Gwen roared, causing everyone in the cafe to stop and turn to her and Merlin. He ducked his head a little and nodded. Gwen leaned back in her seat and stared at the ceiling deep in thought. Merlin shifted around in his seat and looked at her and waited for a response. 

"I just...I did not expect that at all. I didn't expect you to go outside of your comfort zone and find a boyfriend," Gwen said in a breathy voice. Merlin smiled shyly and took a sip of his white mocha. 

"Well, he's not my boyfriend yet, we're still figuring it out," Merlin explained, blowing the steam off his drink. Gwen sipped her Chai tea and eyed Merlin suspiciously. 

"Who even is he?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow at him. Merlin looked down. It really wasn't a good idea to tell anyone that he was with Arthur. Anyone could report back to his father and then who knows what he would do to him. No one can know right now. Arthur wasn't ready or safe to come out, so Merlin won't tell.

"He's not out yet to anyone, and he wouldn't really be safe with his family if he was. We're trying to keep it more secret," Merlin answered. Gwen's eyes widened a bit, but quickly relaxed her face. 

"Damn, I'm sorry. I hope he'll be okay. Be good to him Merlin. You were lucky to have your mother accept you with open arms when you came out," 

Merlin smiled slightly and took another sip. His mother loved him no matter what and when he came out as gay, she held his face and told him she'll go the the ends of the earth for him. He would always be grateful for his mother. He only saw his father twice in his life, so his opinion didn't really matter to him.

"Don't worry, Gwen. I'll be good to him. Speaking of boyfriends, I was told to put in a good word for you." Merlin smirked and winked at her. Gwen rolled her eyes and sipped her tea.

"Oh yeah? Who?" she questioned, not having it but still curious. 

"A strapping young man named Lancelot. Heard of him before?" Gwen's face flushed as these words left Merlin's lips. Oh. So she has, Merlin thought.

"He's on the football team and he really seems to like you. Patched him up at work," 

"Did he have longish dark hair?" she asked, trying to hide her blush with her coat. Merlin giggled and nodded. Gwen pushed her dark curls behind her ear and giggled nervously.

"Like him?" Merlin teased. Gwen pinched Merlin's hand lightly and laughed. 

"A little. He's just really cute and sweet. He's in my epidemiology class. He always needs a pen," she swooned in her chair and Merlin laughed at how smitten his friend was. She stopped her swaying and looked down herself quickly. Merlin instantly knew what she was going to say. It was the same each time.

"No"

"No what?

"You're not too fat for him. You ask me this every time someone likes you. You're not fat,"he flatly stated. Gwen looked at her hands. 

"But I'm also not skinny," she mumbled, her voice filled with self doubt. 

"Who cares?! That doesn't make you any less stunning. Fuckin hell Gwen, look at yourself! Your skin shines bright like bronze and anyone would kill for your beauty. You need to appreciate and love yourself," Merlin exclaimed. Gwen smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. She put her hand on top of his and looked deep into his eyes.

"Thank you, Merlin. Really. Thank you" Gwen choked out, swallowing the lump in her throat. Merlin smiled at her lovingly and pat her hands. 

"Well why the hell are you still sitting her with me? Go and get your man!" Merlin shooed her away holding back his smile. She stuck her tongue out at him and rushed out of the cafe. Merlin leaned back and gulped down the rest of his mocha. 

He felt a small buzz in his pocket and pulled out his phone. 

(New Message) Want to come to my room? It's in Vulgate hall; 3rd floor; and room 4 with the sword poster on the door. I have no roommate.- Arthur

Merlin quickly back up his stuff and bolted out the door to Arthur.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna be a little angsty...hold onto your seats, dudes!

The next few weeks for Merlin and Arthur were filled with secret make-outs in Arthur's car, watching frogs and possums on TikTok in Merlin's dorm all weekend, and holding each other close in the back of the dance studio. The studio was a safe haven for them to show their feelings for each other in public without anyone wondering too much about their intentions of the dance. It went everything to them. It felt risky, dangerous, and it was worth it to them. Their minds free from any inhibitions which allowed their bodies to move in harmony to one another and to the music. Passion was in every dip and in every sway of the hips. Merlin has never felt this happy in his life. It didn't matter that everything was a secret, in those small moments and in those slight movements, everything was perfect. Merlin wants to become more public with his relationship with Arthur, but he won't pressure Arthur to come out. He's not ready. Simple as that. That is okay for Merlin. As longs as Arthur is safe and happy, Merlin really couldn't care less. 

Merlin sipped his hot chai tea, shivering in the cutting autumn wind. He buried his face deeper into his deep red scarf. Merlin tried his best to look ahead at the active football game ahead of him. Merlin had no idea what in the fuck was going on, but he wanted to show is support for Arthur, even if it meant standing off to the side watching him unnoticed. The players moved so fast, he needed to moment to close his eyes for a moment. This was far too complicated for him. Merlin nearly jumped out of his coat when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen questioned. Merlin sighed in relief and turned to her.

"Passing time. Perhaps I'm planning on joining the team next year," he mused, Gwen looked him up and down and raised her eyebrow.

"I'd come to every game to see you fall flat on your ass,"

"No need to be rude to the next football star on campus, anyway, why are you here?" Merlin asked. Gwen blushed and looked toward the field. Merlin smirked and jabbed her lightly.

"I see. Little ole Lancelot is on the team. And you're soooo in loooove," Merlin teased and proudly accepted the pinch on the hand from his friend. 

They watched on in relative silence, only occasionally asking questions about the game. Merlin watched Arthur move the ball about the field. Moving in his own rhythm. It was hypnotic and beautiful. The muscles of his legs bulging and shimmering with sweat made Merlin's stare in awe. The taut muscles of his arms and neck left Merlin's mouth dry. He was a moving renaissance painting. Finley crafted by the masters Da Vinci or Chellini in the hight of Florence. Only polished marble or exquisite brush strokes across a canvas could capture what Merlin saw in Arthur. Pure beauty. Moving art.

Gwen managed to pull Merlin out of his mind with a sharp jab to the shoulder.

"Lance got hurt! Come with me!" she grabs his hand and drags him to where the benches are. Players sit around resting and wait to go onto the field. Lance is laid on his back with his left leg elevated. His gaze went to Gwen and his pained expression lessened. He gave a weak smile and waved.

"I'm alive!" Lance mustered out, grabbing Gwen's hand and stroking her palm. She blushed and gave him a warm, sweet smile.

The players around him giggled to themselves and turned their attention to Gwen.

"Fucking fatass! Why don't you leave our boy alone and gobble up some some chips! We're worried you'll be mistaken for the ball!" one said

"I would skip a burger and go straight to chocolate! At least you're not eating your own kind then!" the other said. Gwen tensed up and tore her hand away from Lance, running away, tears streaming down her face. Lance was too shocked for words at the moment. Merlin had a few words in mind.

"Hey, could you politely shut the fuck up? The way you insult and tear down others for how they look only makes people wish your mums swallowed you instead," Merlin snapped, trying to stay calm. One snarled and spat on the ground.

"What are you going to do about it puf? Get your bumboy boyfriend to come and flaunt around me?" Merlin bit his lip, trying to hold himself together. 

"You're just upset that your girlfriend's come to me to complain that you can't find the clit or last more than 3 minutes," Merlin said with a bite in his voice. The players face got red and   
moved over to Merlin with incredible speed. 

The player punched Merlin in the eye, knocking him down to the rough blacktop. The player moved over to the drinks and poured the whole cooler of poweraid onto Merlin, spitting on his face after. The crowed turned their attention to them and Merlin felt their eyes. They were whispering, talking about him. Judging him. His breath left him. Every voice in his head told him to run, but he was stuck there. His eyes moved to the field which were met by Arthurs. His eyes were full of worry. Merlin got up and ran. He ran far away from the filed. Far away from anyone. Far away from his mind.

~

After a shower, Merlin laid on his bed and fiddled with his phone, checking in on Gwen and getting some work done on his homework. Anything to get his mind off of what happened. He heard and small knock on his door and hesitated to get up and answer it. He didn't want to see anyone right now. 

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice asked through the door. Merlin slowly got up and unlocked his door and let Arthur in.

"I heard from Lance. I'm so sorry, my love," Arthur stroked his hand across Merlin's soft cheek. Merlin rushed into Arthur's arms and let loose all of his tears. All the pain and embarrassment flowed through him. He sobbed into Arthur's soft shirt which was becoming wet. Arthur held him tight and pet his hair, whispering comforting things into Merlin's ear. Arthur let him cry all he wanted until Merlin pulled away, eyes puffy and red.

"I'm sorry. I'm here for you, Merlin. I can stay with you tonight if you want." Arthur offered. 

Merlin sniffed and nodded his head. Arthur gave him a small smile and kissed his forehead. Arthur picked Merlin and set him on the bed and then curling up to him, pulling the warm comforters over them. Arthur placed small kisses across Merlin's neck and rubbed his face until they both fall deep into sleep. Sinking deep together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll...I got blood breath from getting my wisdom teeth taken out. I'm thiccccc -Poet

Merlin woke up snuggled in close to Arthur, the smell of tea still lingering in the air. He listened close to Arthur's heart. The gentle beats lulling him to the brink of sleep again. Merlin's eyes closed slowly but opened once again when he felt Arthur move underneath him. Arthur groaned and let his eyes flutter open. Merlin sat up and made room for Arthur to get his bearings. Stretching his arms out, Arthur sighed deeply and let his back crack and pop. Merlin smiled and ruffled Arthurs messy bed head.

"Looks like you have a bit of a cow lick look going for you right now," Merlin joked. Arthur rolled his eyes as his hands shot up to fix his messy hair.

"And it really smells like you have some morning breath going for you," Arthur jabbed back, causing Merlin to unleash a large breath into Arthur's face. Arthur gaged and laughed as he ruffled Merlin's hair. 

"Okay okay, let's get ready for the day. I have a place I want to take you," Arthur said. Merlin looked at him, puzzled. 

"Where are we going?" 

"It's a surprise. Just a warning though, it'll take a bit to get there so we'll need to bring some snacks for the road," 

Merlin got up from the bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Arthur followed and quickly grabbed the can of antiperspirant and applied it generously. Merlin grabbed his tooth brush and quickly rushed to the bathroom. His thoughts wandered and questions filled his mind. The place that Arthur mentioned might be important to him. It would have to be secluded for Arthur to invite him. Shivers went down his spine at the thought of what Arthur might have wanted to do. His face grew hot and he felt his pants get tighter. His breath hitched and quickly brushed his teeth and tried to think of all the things that could make him less hard. Paper cuts. Anatomy homework. Mushy apples. The dentist. Merlin began to feel a bit better and made his way back to his room. He opened the door to see Arthur wearing one of his shirts. His muscles were bulging against the tight fabric, stretching the shirt out and displaying every curve of his body. Merlin was left speechless and once again had to repeat his long list to relive the tightness. Arthur caught on to Merlin's stare and smirked widely.

"Like what you see, Merlin?" he asked, arrogantly. This helped distract Merlin and calm him down for a moment. 

"Looking rather large for that shirt," Arthur gave Merlin a fake offended gasp.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Far from it, dear. You're muscular. In the best ways," Merlin rubbed Arthur's arm slowly. Arthur bit his lip and turned his body to face the window. Merlin laughed in his mind and quickly finished getting ready. 

"Let's go!"

_

Merlin grabbed some quick travel snacks from petrol station before getting on the road. The sights were beautiful. Lush green trees and wildflowers that somehow managed to survive the bitter cold scattered the sides of the road and patches of grass. The misty road lined with the tall trees he was something that can only exist in art. The overcast made the deep green pop more and the violets far more noticeable. Merlin was in awe. Dew dripped off the grass and trees and landed softly on the ground. 

"It's beautiful here," Merlin gushed. Arthur smiled and nodded his head in agreement. 

Merlin continued to stare out of the window. They have been on the road for several hours and the sky was slowly turning dark. The light of the moon peered through the moving clouds and danced across the trees. Merlin noticed a side road that leads into the woods. Merlin blinked in surprise as Arthur turned onto the road. 

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To a place very special to me," Arthur answered. Merlin looked ahead and perked up when he saw cliff. Arthur stopped the car and got out. He moved to the trunk of the car with two things under his arms. He motioned for Merlin to join him. Merlin walked out of the car and saw a beautiful view of lake below the cliff. The moonlight caused the dark water to sparkle and the surrounding trees only enhanced its beauty. Arthur laid a quilt out on the ground and grabbed a soda from the small cooler that was sat next to him. Merlin walked over to him and sat on the soft blanket.

"Arthur, it's so beautiful here," Merlin smiled. Arthur laughed and nodded his head.

"Isn't it? I used to come here every time my dad would give me shit. It's a sort of sanctuary for me. I wanted to share it with you," Arthur confessed. Merlin was in awe and smiled at Arthur, eyes full of affection.

"I'm so happy you wanted to share this with me," Merlin leaned in and kissed Arthur. 

His movements started as sweet, but soon move to deep passion. Arthur grabbed the back of Merlin's neck and slipped his tongue into Merlin's mouth. Merlin gasped, but returned the gesture. Their tongues moved together and muffled Merlin's small moans. Arthur moved his free hand to Merlin's thigh and move up slowly. Merlin gasped and pulled back in surprise, a trail of saliva linking them together. Arthur cleared his throat and looked at Merlin. 

"That's not the only reason I brought you here," Merlin felt his heart skip beats and his head grow light.

"I want to make love to you, Merlin."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's smut with some fluff, fellow degenerates.

Merlin didn't have time to understand what Arthur said before he nodded his head in agreement. Arthur moved his hand across Merlin's thighs and began to palm the growing bulge. Merlin gasped at his touch and soon relaxed, letting a moan pass through his lips. Arthur leaned in close to Merlin, biting and sucking on his neck as Merlin bites his lip.

"You're rather sensitive here, Merlin." Arthur teased, biting Merlin's earlobe. Merlin tried to grumble through his moans.

"S-shut up, you ass!" he whimpered out. Arthur smirked against Merlin's skin.

Merlin wanted to hideaway. It only took a few bites to his neck and a hand over his pants to be reduced to a moaning mess. It was humiliating, but he didn't want Arthur to stop. He just wants Arthur to feel just as good as him. Merlin then got an idea. 

Merlin pushed Arthur down on his back with a thud. Arthur gasped and looked up at Merlin in surprise. Merlin made quick work of his hands and began to unbutton his now tight jeans. Arthur looked down at his boyfriend and smiled. He had never seen him be so bold in situations like this. It made him shiver in anticipation. Merlin pulled down Arthur's pants and boxers and stared with wide eyes at his boyfriend's cock. Arthur shifted uncomfortably under his stare.

"If you want to stop at any moment, please just tell-ah!" Arthur was cut off by Merlin taking him deep in his mouth. Merlin gagged slightly, but pushed the feeling aside and began bobbing his head up and down. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hair as his hips thrust up slighting as Merlin teased and sucked him. He felt his orgasm approaching and knew he had to stop it despite every voice in his head telling him otherwise.

"Mer-lin, i-if you keep doing that, I'm not gonna last! I need to save up for y-you." Arthur sputtered, trying to hold back his moans. Merlin looked up at him and stopped his sucking motion with a loud pop. Arthur wiped the sweat from his face. 

"You're too good at this." Arthur joked, trying to catch his breath. Merlin smiled at him, panting heavily. 

The two stayed panting and sweating for a moment, trying to regain a sort of composure. Wiping the hair from his eyes, Arthur reached into the pocket of his discarded jeans, pulling out a travel size bottle lube. At the sight of the bottle, it finally set in for Merlin. He was actually going to be fucked by Arthur Pendragon. They locked eyes and laughed together at the awkwardness. Breathing in deep, Merlin began to slowly remove his clothes. Arthur stood in awe of his body and watched as each article of clothing was removed. He pictured what Merlin might have looked like under his clothes for so long. It was much more than what he was expecting. It was much better. Merlin shivered at the cold and Arthur followed suit with what remaining he had on. Arthur motioned Merlin to lay down on his back as he opened the small bottle of lube. Slicking up his fingers and cock, Arthur hovered over Merlin. 

"Merlin. If you want me to stop at any moment, please tell me. I can stop whenever you want." Arthur said, stroking the side of Merlin's face with the back of the hand. Merlin smiled and nodded.

"Please continue."

Arthur slowly slipped in his fingers into Merlin. Merlin hissed slightly and breathed deeply. Arthur waited for the small nod for him to continue. After a moment, Merlin nodded and Arthur worked moving his fingers in and out of his boyfriend. Merlin covered his mouth and moaned. It felt too good. He had no clue how he was going to handle actual sex. He was so sensitive and eager for more.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded quickly and attempted to pull Arthur closer. Arthur gasped suddenly before letting out a breathy laugh. He smirked down at his flushed boyfriend. Not wanting to keep him waiting, Arthur lined himself and pushed himself into Merlin. Merlin grabbed at his shoulders and screamed out in pleasure. Arthur took the hint and began thrusting deep and hard.

"God! Please! Arthur! Don't stop!" Merlin moaned into Arthur's ear. 

Arthur lost all sense of control. Merlin was so tight and his moans went straight to his cock. It was too much. He lifted Merlin's hips and pulled him back and forth on his cock. The two were lost in each other's moans and tongues. Arthur pulled his mouth away and bit his lip. 

"Merlin! I'm going to cum soon! Please! Cum with me!" 

"I'm so close too! Oh god!" Merlin whined and threw his head back. 

Arthur rolled his hips as both of their orgasms were approaching. Arthur grabbed Merlin's cock and started pumping him. Merlin closed his eyes tight and bit his lip.

"I'm cumming!" Merlin screamed out, covering them both in white. The sudden tightness was all it took for Arthur and he followed Merlin seconds after. 

Arthur pulled out and pulled Merlin close to his chest. Their hearts pounding in sync and their breaths wild and lost. Arthur placed multiple kisses on Merlin's forehead.

"Hey Merlin"

"Yes?"

"I think I love you."

"Well...I think I love you too."


	13. Authors Note

Hey guys! Perhaps this is just late night paranoia, but I feel as though my writing hasn’t been great. If that’s the case, I would love to know what I could do to improve! I started posting on this site to become a better writer and to interact with people in the fandoms I write about. I still stand by it. Anyway, enough rambling. I’ll be posting soon! -Poet


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College has been pretty hard, but I'm doing my best to try and get some writing done along with my work!-Poet

The instructor held his partner close. His partner was slightly flushed and was gripping his shoulders tight. Merlin and Arthur along with the rest of the class held each other in the same way. 

“Know this move might be a bit complicated, but it’s done like this. Yes? Understood? Great! Now, I’ll turn the music on and I want to see you all try it along with the rest of the dance I showed you.” he said, walking over to the boombox and hitting plan. Latin club music flowing through the speakers. 

Arthur gripped Merlin tighter and moved him around the floor smoothly. Merlin was at first caught off guard and stumbled with the movements. Arthur smirked and gave a quick squeeze to Merlin’s ass.

“What’s wrong Merlin? Can’t keep up with me?” Arthur asked, cocky. Merlin got his feet steady and huffed.

“You arrogant ass,” Merlin murmured. Arthur was only encouraged by his boyfriend's response.

“If I remember right, you know full well how to really move those hips of yours,” Arthur whispered in his ear. Merlin blushed and eyed Artthur up. It was on now. 

Merlin spinned around, back pressed against Arthur’s front, moving his body with the music and grinding his body against Arthur’s legs. Arthur felt his knees buckle for a moment then flip Merlin back to face him and continued to sway and press him against Merlin. Arthur smirked at Merlin and raised Merlin’s arm for the quick spin. Merlin twisted and spun around, feeling Arthur’s waist in the motion. Arthur was biting his lip, trying to keep a small moan from escaping his lips. His boyfriend looked so hot. 

“Merlin, if i didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to work me up right now,” Arthur purred into Merlin’s ear. 

“I guess you aren’t a total idiot then,” Merlin sassed back, biting his lip as he gripped at Arthur’s waist. Arthur cocked an eyebrow and gripped his back and dipped him backward. Merlin caught his breath and squeezed Arthur’s arm. Arthur’s eyes widened at the sight. Merlin’s head thrown back and panting like he was on the verge of combusting. Arthur yanked Merlin back up to face him with one arm until they were nose to nose. The music began to fade and their breathing began to slow. Arthur pulled away and smiled at Merlin, eyes sparkling. Merlin couldn’t help but smile back and laughed a bit. They eyed each other up and wasted no time rushing to the door when the professor dismissed them. 

-

The question of who started removing the other’s clothes first was a blur, but they didn’t care. Arthur was attacking Merlin’s neck with his lip, leaving a mass of dark marks on the side. Merlin moaned and reached to the side of his bed to grab the lube. Arthur took the bottle from his hands and began to slick up his fingers.

“Beg for it,” Arthur groaned into Merlin’s ear. Merlin’s caught its breath in his throat.

“What?”

“I want you to beg for it,” Arthur rubbed Merlin’s lip with his thumb, “I want to feel like your king,”

“You absolute prat” Merlin whined, trying to push Arthur’s hand down further. Arthur kept his hand still and smirked.

“No no no. I said beg for it,” he demanded, teasing Merlin’s entrance with his finger. Merlin bucked his hips and moaned.

“P-please, Arthur! Please fuck me!” he cried out, pulled Arthur’s face down to clash their tongues together. 

Arthur smirked through the kiss and slowing worked his fingers inside, scissoring them together. Merlin bit back his moan and threw his head back. Arthur pulled out his fingers and quickly slicked up his cock before sliding back inside of his boyfriend. Merlin cried out and felt tears of pleasure form in his eyes. Arthur began slowly pumping in and out, building a steady pace. Merlin whined out when Arthur suddenly stopped his movements and pulled out.

“Why did you stop?”

“Get on top of me. Show me what those hips can do,” he growled, and flipped Merlin on top of him. 

Merlin hid his blush in his hands and slowly lowered himself back onto Arthur. Arthur bit back his moan and placed his hands on the curve of Merlin’s hips. Merlin was panting and raised himself back up and back down again. 

“Fuck! You feel so fucking good!” Arthur moaned, digging his nails into Merlin’s skin. Merlin felt a swell of confidence and swayed his hips with each bounce. Arthur’s cock twitched inside of Merlin and he covered his mouth with his hand.

“Merlin, please! Don’t stop! If you keep moving like that I’m gonna cum!” Arthur moaned out. Merlin smirked and kept up his movements. Each sway pressed Arthur’s cock hard against his sweet spot and pushed him closer and closer with each movement. Arthur saw how close Merlin was getting and quickly grabbed Merlin’s cock and began pumping it, precum slicking his fingers. 

“I’m gonna- AH! Please, Arthur! I’m cumming” He cried out, cumming covering the both of them. Arthur felt the walls around him tighten and caused him to cry out as he felt his own orgasm pulse through him.

The two stayed in this position for a moment. Catching their breath and coming down from their highs. Arthur pushed Merlin’s hair back behind his ear and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

“I...I knew you could really move your hips,” Arthur laughed breathlessly. Merlin laughed and rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest. Merlin closed his eyes and let the gentle stroke of Arthurs fingers down his arm lull him into deep, happy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be updating soon!


End file.
